The Inheritance of Dovah
by VeryaTirananniel
Summary: The Dragonborn, a dunmer named Darvala, has been living a life of leisure these past four years- studying regularly with the Greybeards, & building a family with her adopted children, Blaise & Lucia. However, it seems peace is fleeting as her children are kidnapped by strange, birdlike beasts. As she flies across oceans to save her family, she finds herself immersed in a new war...


"Okay Blaise, are you done with your chores? What about you, Lucia?" A dunmer woman smiled at her wards. Thane Darvala, Dovahkiin, was in her house in Whiterun, passing another peaceful day. "Yes ma,"  
the two children chorused, "And Lydia has already given us breakfast." Darvala laughed, "Just remember, Lydia is my housecarl, not a maid or a governess. Now since your chores are done,  
you can both go outside and play with Mila and Lars if you wish."  
The children cheered, swiftly making their way outside. "Don't forget to take your daggers!" After returning from Shor's realm four years previously, the Dovahkiin had spent agonizing hours trying to train her adopted children to be good warriors, or at the very least give them a positive outlook on the warrior/adventurer class. When she was called away on business concerning the civil war (her loyalties lay firmly with Jarl Ulfric) or to slay a dragon, she had asked Lydia to train them in her place. More than once she had heard the people of Whiterun muttering about how she was trying to raise her children as miniature soldiers, and more than once she had laughed, declaring that since she knew she had a seat reserved for her in the Hall of Valor, it was only right that she raised the kids to have a chance for seats as well.

Her line of thought was shattered though, when the ground shook beneath her feet, and the air thrummed in her ears. She looked up quickly, already half out of her seat when the first scream was heard. "Dragon!"

Dashing up the stairs, Darvala quickly donned her elven armor, which, along with her gold/sapphire ring, was enchanted to boost her health. After pulling Dragonbane and Dawnbreaker onto her swordbelt, she strapped her quiver full of arrows to her back and grabbed her Forsworn bow. As she already had her knapsack slung over her shoulder, she wasted no time in sprinting outside.

"Blaise! Lucia!"

she called for her adoptees, and drew back her bow.

A loud roar was heard overhead, and Darvala responded quickly, pointing her bow at the sky just as two shadows wheeled overhead.

_"Yol toor SHUL!"_

A large burst of fire was hurled on her su'um toward the beasts, followed by a Falmer arrow. the arrow tore through the wing of one of the creatures, and blue-green blood rained down from the cut, hitting the ground with a splat as the creature careened away.  
"Archers!"  
but as the guards of Whiterun scrambled to draw and aim their bows, two cloaked figures dropped from the backs of the beasts and hurried away through the shadowy alleys between the houses.  
A feeling of dread settled over Darvala's stomach as she watched them disappear, before she sprinted after them.  
"MAMA!"  
"LUCIA! BLAISE!"  
the sound of the childrens' screams rang in her ears as Darvala rounded the corner into the main square. The figures were trying to wrestle down Lucia, and a large sack on the ground next to one of the figures was moving violently- it didn't take much to know Blaise had been captured.  
"LU!" the dragonborn drew her two swords and hurled herself at the two fiends.  
"Let them go!" with a flurry of her blades, she sliced the hood of one of the figures, the cloth snagging on the sword and getting pulled down in the process.  
What greeted her was a face of nightmares- more unnatural than any blind falmer, the grey skin and black, lidless eyes unnerved her as much as Mirmulnir had when she was only a wandering adventurer.  
A series of clicks sounded from the creature's beak, only to be answered by the other. it seemed they were talking.  
However, when the other let out a breath of gas that knocked Lucia out cold, Darvala dove at the two abominations.  
They fought fiercely, but as she dove in for a killing strike on the one on the right, the one on the left knocked her over the head with the pommel of it's sword.  
"No…" her vision swam, and the dark elf collapsed onto her knees, a thin stream of blood coursing down her forehead, she watched through blurred eyes as the dragon-like beasts swooped down. The two monstrous figures mounted the dragon-creatures, their burdens of Blaise and Lucia slung across their backs like sacks of grain.  
Just before consciousness left her, the Dragonborn was able to muster enough strength for a shout- _"OD AH VIING!"_

**A/N  
Well, there it is! I've actually been writing this in my free time during school, and I've been having such a good time with it! :) I'll update soon, worry not!**

**edit- good lord, so many errors x-x sorry guys**


End file.
